


The best people are crazy || Sanctuary [01X07] HelenxNikola

by SanctuaryCheyenne



Series: Sanctuary!Fanvideo [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanctuaryCheyenne/pseuds/SanctuaryCheyenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little video about Nikola and Helen in episode 01x07 "The Five"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best people are crazy || Sanctuary [01X07] HelenxNikola

[The best people are crazy || Sanctuary [01X07]](https://youtu.be/yzWK4k7Ig4E) 

 _"Cause I really hate being safe_  
_The normal's, they make me afraid_  
_The crazies, they make me feel sane"  
\- Helen Magnus- _

 _"The craziest friend that you've ever had_  
_Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_  
_So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_  
_All the best people are crazy, all the best people are"  
\- Nikola Tesla- _


End file.
